


Spider Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal likes to play with spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> to fill the ´poisoned´ square on my h/c bingo card. Originally posted on October 3rd 2014.

El and Peter had noticed that Neal liked playing with spiders. Well, he liked to play with anything, lint, toys, a feather, Peter´s laser pointer, anything he could find really. But spiders had his fascination, he could spent long stretches of time looking at them, studying them, toying with them. He would hunt them and play with them. Whenever he saw a spider, he would stalk it and paw at it, letting the spider run away and then go after it again. He would sniff it, as if he never had seen one until the spider silk got tangled to one of his whiskers and then he would run around like he was possessed.

Peter always enjoyed watching Neal play the fearless hunter. He was just so cute and innocent. It was good to see that Neal could enjoy himself with such innocent things.

And he hadn´t told Neal that he had seen Neal eat the spiders sometimes…

One day, Neal was going to find out that El, Mozzie and himself didn´t tell him everything, but as long as he didn´t remember, Peter swore he was not going to tell certain details.

 

Today, Peter had seen Neal in his hunting pose and he assumed he had again found a spider, so he didn´t pay attention to it and kept on reading his files.

 

* * *

 

Neal saw something move in a dark corner and crouched down and peered in the darkness. His instincts kicked in and he stared in the dark. He saw the movement again and he knew it had one of the creepy crawlies he so loved. He loved playing with them. So he inched forward and there it was. Oh goodie, it was a big spider, he could play with it. Suddenly the spider moved away, so Neal followed it. The spider was walking backward and Neal started pawing at it and the spider took a defense stance, but Neal thought it was fun playing, so he kept pawing at it and moved closer so he could sniff it.

It had a fascinating home and Neal was intrigued by it, and he wanted to study it. The spider suddenly jumped forward and bit Neal in the paw. Neal let out a surprised yelp, and he quickly coward away. It had hurt and he quickly ran to his bed. It was his bed, so he was safe there.

His paw kept hurting so he licked it, trying to make the pain go away.

 

* * *

 

´Neal, you OK?´ Peter called out.

Peter got up and looked for Neal, but he wasn´t where he had last seen him. Peter looked around and then spotted Neal on his cat bed, licking his paw.

´Hey there buddy, you OK?´

Neal just looked at Peter and continued licking his paw, so Peter left him to it.

By the time El came home, Peter had diner on the table and had fed Satchmo and Neal. Satchmo wolfed down his kibble, but Neal barely ate. He seemed restless and kept licking a particular spot on his left paw. El picked him up and could feel that his stomach was rigid and he let out a pitiful cry. So she placed him back in his bed.

An hour later, when El and Peter were done doing the dishes, Neal was panting and fine tremors were racking his body.

´Peter, were did you say, Neal was playing earlier?´

´He was playing there in that corner, I guess he was playing with some spiders, I didn´t have a good look.´

´Could he have a spider bite?´

´Well, the muscles spasms are not good, let me call the vet.´

When El put down the phone, Peter came back with a small box, in it was a small black spider. I can only hope this is the spider, it was sitting in a weird looking web.

El picked up Neal and rolled him in a towel and they walked over to the car, which was luckily parked close by.

 

* * *

 

At the vet, Peter showed the spider in the box and the vet immediately identified it as a Northern widow. Yes, it was poisonous, yes, it could kill, not humans, but pets and small children, yes.

She injected Neal with a strong pain killer and a muscle relaxant but she told Peter and El that there was no treatment she could give Neal, they could only hope for the best.

´Hope for the best is not an option, doc. There must be something you can do?´

´Well, I can order antivenin, but it is really expensive and I am not sure you are willing to want to spent such an amount on a kitten.´ the vet explained. ´Also, I wouldn´t know where to get antivenin this late.´

´I can get it. I have to make a phone call.´

Peter walked out and called a number that was not in his contacts, he memorized it a long time ago.

´Mozzie, Neal needs you. He is bitten by a Northern widow and we need Antivenin. We are at Inman Park Animal Hospital on Dekalb. Do you know where to get some? ´

´Does wine has tannines?´ Mozzie already disconnected the call.

 

* * *

 

Forty minutes later Mozzie came running in with a vial in his hand and handed it to the vet.

´How is he?´ Mozzie muttered.

´Not good. But he will have a real change with the antivenin.´

The vet stepped away to reveal an unconscious kitten which body was racked by tremors. He is out because of the heavy pain killers we had to give him. She calculated the dose and injected it.

´We will need to monitor Neal, but there is not much more we can do.´ the vet explained. ´ And I know that you rather not leave Neal here, so are you taking him home?´

´Yes, we are.´ Mozzie spoke before Peter could.

´Ok, lets get him ready for transportation and you can go on your way, if something changes, let me know.´

 

Mozzie carried Neal to the Taurus and got in the back. Peter and El also got in and then Peter realized that they couldn´t go home. What if there were more spiders in their home. He made a mental note to call an exterminator first thing in the morning.

´We can take a hotel.´ El suggested.

´No, drive to June, she has spare bedrooms.´ Mozzie said firmly, ´she will not mind.´

 

By the time they arrived at Riverside Drive, June was waiting for them at the door to let them in. She showed them all their rooms and then told them that she would wait downstairs for whomever wanted a night cap.

 


End file.
